


Salvation

by pandemoniax3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bullying, Castiel is Selectively Mute, Child Abuse, College Student Dean, F/M, Female Castiel, Female Castiel/Male Dean Winchester, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Sam, I Have Commitment Issues and I Am Addicted to Writing, Implied/Referenced Incest, Mute Castiel, Muteness, Name Changes, Name-Calling, Not Beta Read, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandemoniax3/pseuds/pandemoniax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castielle was ready. Her life, dark and mysterious from even the town members, shadowed by the death of her Mother and sister. Graduation was soon, finally giving her an out from the terrors of her life in Garrison Heights, Georgia.<br/>She struggles at school and at home, restricted from the community for her muteness, ostracized due to her affiliations with her father, and the general population of the tiny town, but everything goes awry when two guys pull in driving a black, muscle car and move into the vacant home across the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sad at my lack of commitment for fics. This forces me to finish the scripts I own. :P But don't worry. I'm like. 80% done with this fic anyhow.
> 
> ANYWHO. I can't get enough Fem!Cas. Just FYI. I wrote this like.. exactly a year ago? It wasn't with SPN characters, but I wrote it thinking of SPN characters, so there's a bunch of editing in between. I just never knew what to do with my writing, so I might as well post it on AO3, right?  
> Anyways, thanks for clicking. Enjoy!

_Beep… Beep… Beep… Sirens… Shouting…_

_“We’re losing her..!” Pain shot through her chest and her head. She slowly blinked, opening her eyes only to be blinded by the harsh light. There were people over her; blurred silhouettes and she did not know where she was or what was going on. Confused. Hurt. Pressure. Flowing in and out of consciousness._

_“Her blood pressure is dropping…!” Trying so hard, she screamed out trying to find ground, flailing her arms around in panic and for purchase._

_“Mommy!? Tessa!?” Trying to ignore the pain that shattered her body she gripped the plane she was hoisted to and tried pushing up, being forced back down. “Where’s… Where’s my mommy!? Where’s my sister!? Tell me what’s going on! What’s going on!?”_

_“Stat!”_ THUMP! _“She’s losing a lot of blood!”_

_“Hurry! I need 10 ccs…”_

_“You need to calm down!” Flat line…_

Absentmindedly and scrubbing hard, pink was slowly blossoming from under the wet rag; the pink flowing through and staining the water pooled underneath like smoke.

 

“Angel!” The young girl transitioned back to the present; looking up at her manager, Abaddon Smith; a middle-aged woman with a fiery attitude that puts even her red hair to shame. She was kind to Castielle, as was everyone else who took pity on her. “That is the third time in a row just this night alone in which you’ve gone off in that lil’ head of yours.” Abbie looked down at Castielle, hiking her hands on her hips and shaking her head; pity and disappointment shadowing her expression.

 

Kneeling down, Abaddon picked up Castielle’s hands, slowly inspecting the wounds and gashes on her palms, hissing at how fresh they looked. Clicking her tongue she looked up. “You need to go see a doctor about this, sweetie. This can’t be good for you.” Castielle fixed her gaze down at the countertop that was being scrubbed; still wet with soapy water and traces of blood. Looking back at the red head, Castielle ducked her head sheepishly and apologetically, worrying her bottom lip, looking up at Abbie through her lashes. Sighing, Abbie rolled her eyes and walked back to her office to retrieve her first-aid kit to start patching up the young girl’s hands.

  
It was nearly the end of another late night shift on a Monday morning at the All-Star diner for Castielle Angelus; a kind-hearted, hard-working, seventeen year old who attended, and was graduating from, the local high school. She was slender and stood straight at the height of five-foot-six, sporting a messy mound of pixie-styled, raven black hair, bangs coming down one side (she did her own hair because it was a cheap solution) and shockingly blue eyes. More than likely, if you didn’t know who she was, she would just look like a very cute and feminine boy, probably looking confused more so than not.

 

All the locals however knew her and if not, they knew of her situation as to why she worked so hard. She had lived in the small town of Garrison Heights, Georgia her whole life and she believed that she would never leave. She didn’t see a future outside of the city and for perfectly well-rounded reasons; family. Her priority has always been family; running straight with blind faith.

 

“Castielle...” Abbie sighed while walking around the corner of the booth and dubiously resting her hand on Castielle’s shoulder. Castielle stood with her back straight, averting her eyes and tilting her head forward in submission. Abbie sighed before what Castielle thought would be a continuing of a lecture, but that wasn’t the case. “Go home early. _Rest_. You have a test this week, don’t you? I ain’t about to lose one of my best employees to blood loss and a failing grade.” Castielle shot a look at Abbie and fidgeted in protest. The attitude and the looks Abaddon could give would make anybody wilt in their spot; including Castielle, so she nodded slowly and pulled off her apron, prepping to leave in the late hours of the night.

 

The town itself is very small, everything was within walking distance and car trips were seldom despite every household owning one. Castielle pulled on her peacoat and began walking through the chilled January air. Checking her watch; it was almost two in the morning, so she quickened her pace while stifling a yawn to get home as quick as possible.

 

Her house was small but livable. There are two stories, the first story with a shoe closet and staircase left to the doorway and a living room immediately to the right, the kitchen and dining room decently sized; no doors or walkways to divide any of the rooms. There is a small guest bathroom under the staircase. Going upstairs there are 3 bedrooms, the master bedroom visible right at the top of the stairs along with a washer/dryer slot. The master bedroom has its own bathroom and closet, the other two rooms although unevenly sized share one separate bathroom, 3 doors faced towards each other.

 

Once Castielle got through the door, she could smell the stench of the alcohol coming from her father passed out on the couch. Sighing with both relief and annoyance, she toed off her shoes before walking over to administer to him with some water, pills, and a waste basket. She slid him over to his side and when she knew he was okay, she went upstairs to her room to get ready for bed. After showering, brushing her teeth and putting her pajamas on, she curled into her bed with a headache and lulled into sleep.

 

Eyes slowly opening, the sky was still dark and the sun was not going to rise for some time soon; it was time for Castielle to wake up and get ready for school. This was a routine she knew all too well, after years of following the same schedule really. Fixing herself up in the bathroom and getting rid of the morning breath, she went downstairs to see her father still passed out on the couch. She shook her head and shimmied her flip flops on to go retrieve the newspaper.  Her father might have been a drunk, but he still held value in his early morning newspapers.

 

Walking out, Castielle flinched at what she never thought of what would’ve happened then or in the near future. Scratch that, the future overall. There was a moving truck placed in the house right in front of her own and two men in uniform were carrying boxes into the house while two other males hopped out of a sleek, black muscle car, looking around confused. Even in this distance, she could see how beautiful the older male looked from the second glance and before she knew it, she was staring while picking up the newspaper from the floor. He was tall, but not as tall as the younger looking one. He was evenly tanned with short brown hair, hints of natural blonde highlights and a bit of scruff along his jaw. Even with the pea coat he had on, she could see his broad shoulders. The younger boy was handsome, with floppy brown hair and he moved around awkwardly. He was tall and thin, but she could see his muscled back that was faced her way. At that moment, Castielle knew that this was a whole new can of worms. This was trouble.

 

ɗ ∞ ϲ

 

Dean Henry Winchester parked before stretching and yawning unceremoniously. He reluctantly hopped out of his car and looked around muttering to himself, “It’s too early for this shit…” He just arrived to the backwater of a town from Sioux Falls, South Dakota with his kid brother for school. In Sioux Falls, he had attended the University of South Dakota for his undergrad before deciding to move down for graduate school at Emory for a degree in Medicine. For Sam, his brother, who was going to attend school at Georgia Tech as an upcoming freshman, Dean would go anywhere for. He looked at the house he was moving into; he never would’ve thought that he would have his own mortgage.

 

While he was done with school for the time being, he moved down to settle until Sam was done with his senior year, but the younger male complained. All he did was complain about it.

 

“Dean, did we seriously have to move!? It’s my _senior_ year. I was supposed to stay and graduate with my _FRIENDS!_ ” Dean draped over the roof of his car and folded his hands on top, squinting at his brother and shaking his head before his vision encased a sleepy looking boy standing across the street. Sam noticed the shift in his brother’s eye, making him twist his torso around to see a slim boy padding out barefoot wearing sweats and a baggy, long sleeve picking up a newspaper. Out of habit and manners, both of them raised their hand in greeting while the boy just stood there blinking.

 

“Good morning, Angel!” A neighbor was walking towards the newly bought home with a basket of some sorts while calling out and waving at the bed-headed boy who only nodded in acknowledgement and turned around, walking into the house and shutting the door behind them. Dean furrowed his eyebrows at the closed door and his brother, disappointed and feeling unwelcome already, minus the cheery looking man who was walking over with his peace-offering basket. Under his breath, talking between himself and his brother he muttered “crap…” The portly, jolly man came up and shook both Dean’s and Sam’s hands a little side too tight and wild before shoving the gift basket over and introductions. Sam, after the meet and greet huffed at his brother and stalked away while Dean played the good neighbor role; taking up much of his time.

 

By the time Mr. Adler left, Dean was worn out from the conversation, the 17 hour drive and just the idea of having to adjust. Before he walked over to the front door to help, he turned around and looked at the green front door of his neighbor. “Huh…” Dean shook his head and turned back around in favor of making up with his brother and finally breaking in his newly obtained home, a beautifully old two-story house. He got the house for cheap and it was bare; which was even better for Dean’s more creative side and accommodations for him and his own brother.

 

ɗ ∞ ϲ

 

Castielle placed the newspaper on the table top before starting on breakfast for her and her father who was still on the couch. The kitchen pleased her and it allowed her to work well and hard without thinking much. Losing herself in the rhythm of cooking, she failed to hear her father ramble into the kitchen. Turning around, she yelped at the sight of the gangly, sickly looking man. Richard “Dick” Angelus, a once respected businessman of the state, glared at Castielle, standing up straight and tilting his head down to intimidate his daughter. Growling and in a low voice he warned her.

 

“You best watch yourself, girl…” He stomped over, corning Castielle until she was pressed hard and sharp on the edge of the counter, the hairs on the back of her neck rising, her knees shaking and at risk of buckling under her due to fear. Castielle’s breath hitched and she looked down, bearing her neck in submission to her father. “Don’t get too close to ‘em boys, y’hear me girl?” He breathed hot and heavy on her face and she wanted to retch with the smell of alcohol, vomit and morning breath on his tongue. She clenched her teeth tight together while he started to rub his hands along her sides.

 

Looking into his eyes, all Castielle saw was someone who was dead and broken, nothing but a shell of what she remembered her father to be. Satisfied, Richard walked over to the dining table in approval of his daughter’s submission. Castielle scrambled behind to finish cooking breakfast and not to keep her father waiting. He was not a patient man.

 

After breakfast, Castielle finished cleaning the kitchen and ran upstairs to change into a suitable shirt, a hoodie and pair of jeans. She picked up her messenger bag for school, crossing it over her shoulders and ran down the stairs. Castielle was all for discretion and finesse, especially so since _Dick_ was passed out in another drunken haze, but Castielle just could not care; she was going to be late for school.

 

She walked to school every day since it was within a couple of blocks but she had to run today. Shoving her shoes on, she quickly ran out the door only to see the black car gone and the movers still hauling away. Suddenly disappointed and irritated, Castielle sighed and decided to walk. Not slowly, but at a pace that would get her to school on time. This was change. She wasn’t used to change.

 

Walking up the staircase, there were still people walking around and loitering with their friends along the lockers. There were the slackers and there were the "nerds" that preferred the company of a classroom than stand outside in the hallways. Castielle was the latter and although she was the valedictorian, people didn't really know who she was. People knew her as the "smart, quiet girl who works all the time."

 

Castielle had friends, not many but she had friends. People knew her but she just didn't talk, like at all. Instead, her ways of communication was a small white board and a marker that she took everywhere in a small satchel (which would explain as to why people knew her.) She talked a lot more when she was younger and she was a lot more open, but ever since the accident...

 

"Hey, A!" Castielle twirled around to see her group of friends walking towards her. She lifted her hand and slightly waved as a greeting. There was Meg, Gadreel, Balthazar (fraternal twin brothers) and Ruby; all seniors and the closest people Castielle has known since the first week of high school when they were stuck in the back corner of Mrs. Mill's boring World History class. They all gathered around and focused on her, speculating at her use of the white board and heckling playfully with "you're weird" and "you seem like a good person, let's hang out."

 

"Did you hear about the new guys" Meg asked? That got the attention from the gang, Castielle most of all. She tilted her head in acknowledgement and nodded slowly, pulling out her whiteboard to write it down.

_They moved into the old Walker house across the street from me._ Of course, this was news to her friends and she was waiting for all the questions. Gadreel and Balthazar looked at each other before looking at Castielle and prompting the question, "Do they have a sister?" Castielle looked at the boys and smirked before shaking her head. The both sighed and changed their focus to the twin sisters walking past. Meg and Ruby honed in and crowded Castielle.

 

"Are they hot?" Meg was very superficial.

 

"Are they young and available?" Ruby was not shy in her extra-curricular activities and she let it be known. "Wait, wait, wait... Are they married?" Castielle couldn't stand the bombardment of questions and it caused her to shy away a little bit. Both girls sighed and apologized; they knew that too much talking and attention caused her anxiety to work up. Castielle looked at Meg and nodded her head in response to her question and to Ruby she shrugged her shoulders.

 

It wasn't any of her business to be quite honest.

 

The bell rang and people started scattering and scrambling to their classes, including the other 4. Scattering, everyone went their separate ways and headed to class. First period was Castielle's AP Calculus class and she sat in the first row, closest to the door just in case. Apparently the school found it necessary that she had access to a means of escape.

 

"Missy Angel, can you please come here?" Setting down her stuff, Castielle walked up to her teacher's desk. Mr. Cain was a nice man and very accommodating to her special needs. He knew how hardworking Castielle was and how smart she really was, so he gave her leeway to do whatever else she needed to do if class was not something new to her. Castielle looked down at him where he was sitting and writing down some notes on some papers. He picked a pile of things up and looked up, his glasses sliding off his bridge and he smiled. Castielle liked this man; she knew how genuinely kind he was and his love of teaching.

 

 Handing the papers and folders over, he cleared his throat and fixed his glasses. "I need you to do me a favor and run an errand for me. This needs to go to the front office and in the hands of the Principal ASAP. It's for our next faculty meeting and it was due yesterday." Castielle took it and nodded before walking towards the door. He called after, "You can keep your stuff here." She was out the door and headed straight for the front office only resulting in running into a wall.

 

ɗ ∞ ϲ

 

In the morning, both Dean and Sam drove over to the school, not before getting lost first and leaving a little late.

 

"It's my first day and I'm already late!" Sam was irritated. He lacked sleep and was still irritated from the argument with his brother just a couple of hours prior. Dean sighed and turned towards his brother, keeping his eyes on the road.

 

"Calm down, Gigantor. We just got here today. Why don't you just take today off to get settled down first? I only wanted to go today so we could register you into the school and for you to get your classes settled.” Sam scowled and huffed.

 

“I don’t _want_ to rest. I want to attend my classes. _Today¸_ Dean… I want to go when I get my schedule.” Dean chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“There’s just no winning with you.” It took them a couple of minutes, but they finally parked their car on the school’s parking lot, finding little detours here and there along the way, but that’s besides the point. Dean was the king of directions and he knew where to go after one look. The two climbed out of the car and walked into an empty hallway, sighting a couple of running stragglers.

 

The two boys navigated through and found an equally quiet office with a pretty little red-headed receptionist manning the front desk. Dean flashed his best smile for show and coughed for her attention. She jumped in her seat, surprised and turned her full attention to Dean, eyeing him up and down twice over before greeting them. Her eyes sparked with interest and lust.

 

Dean knew he was attractive with his blonde brown locks, his moss green eyes and his taut muscular structure. He had a chiseled jaw and nearly perfect profile and what people called the “ _golden ratio_ ” as well as a golden complexion. Hell, he embraced it and took advantage of it every second he could get, but he couldn’t. He told himself that today was about his brother and not at all about him. Sam noticed too and coughed at her, bringing her out of her trance.

 

“We’re new here. Moved in just today actually, and I wanted to register into the school system? Maybe get my schedule today, too? My old school should’ve sent in my transfer files.” Sam nudged Dean in the rib with his elbow telling him to focus. Dean coughed and scowled at his brother for cock blocking on his first day there. He forgot that the blonde actually had a name, and looking over her desk there was a name plate attached over her heart and read Anna.

 

“Yeah… _ahem_ … Um… Anna, right?” She gleamed at him for his recognition. “Can you check to see if he’s registered into the school?” She nodded a little too frantically before focusing on the computer and typing away.

 

“Are you the father?” Her tone was a bit invasive, disappointed, and if Dean noticed, he didn’t say. He chuckled and shook his head.

 

“No, I’m his brother.” She sighed in relief very noticeably. “Winchester. Dean Winchester? And my brother here…” Dean grabbed his brother and wrapped his arm around and draped it over his shoulder, “is Sammy Jared Winchester.” Sam scowled and scrambled out of his brother’s grasp only to trip and twirl around, pushing someone over.

 

“Oh my God. I am _so_ sorry!” Sam fell on his knees to help the poor person up. “Look, Dean! This is why you don’t do things like that to your 18 year old brother!” The person in front of him was on the floor picking up all the papers and folders that fell across the floor. Sam hurriedly went and helped the figure in distress.

 

Dean turned around from all the noise and saw the mound of hair and visibly pulled back. “I’m _so,_ so, so, so sorry. Let me help you.” Sam was scavenging for every piece of paper dropped before brushing his hand across the person’s hand. Yelping, the figure drew back their hand and nursed it close to their chest.

 

Both brothers looked at each other in shock before focusing back on the person. “I don’t know how many times I’m going to apologize today. I am so sorry. Honestly.” Sam drew his eyebrows together in guilt and looked at his brother who looked as confused as he felt.

 

“Hey, wait. You’re our neighbor aren’t you?” Dean took a step closer. “Yeah, you were the one from this morning. I saw you staring at us.” The boy looked so vulnerable with their legs folded underneath his slender body and his big, blue puppy eyes were watering while looking up and nodding. Dean’s heart fluttered and his cheeks began to feel warm and flushed. The boy looked like a puppy or a little kitten that was just hit. There was that, and there was the fact that this boy was just very good looking. Hot even. Sure, he was a bit on the feminine side, but that wasn’t an issue. Dean preferred chicks, but there were times where he pitched his home team. It was less messy that way.

 

Dean sighed while Sam finished piling the papers and folders into a neat stack before slowly handing them back to the hot, mysterious and very vulnerable cat-dog boy thing. Anna walked from behind her desk and gasped. She must’ve been too engrossed in her file searching to have not noticed what was going on.

 

“Wolf?” Running over she asked, “Baby, are you okay!?” Baby, huh? Some student/teacher action, Dean could deal with, especially with him in the middle. He looked off in a daze, clouded with lust and still paying attention. This _Wolf_ figure looked at Anna on the verge of tears and nodded. Wolf, huh that was a bit unconventional, but then again Dean was all for unconventional. He could dig that. But the man called this person Angel earlier… huh.

 

Focusing back to the situation, Anna was kneeling by Wolf and holding his hands. Anna was hissing and gingerly managing Wolf’s hands. “You need to get this looked at, sweetheart. Did you burn yourself again?” Wolf shook his head slowly. “Did you cut yourself at the diner?” Again, he shook his head and looked away at the floor. Anna stiffened and got up. “Oh…” Anna inhaled hard and slow. “Oh, baby…”

 

Turning around, she addressed both Sam and Dean. “I will be right back. I’m taking Wolf to the infirmary to get those wounds checked out.” Dean and Sam just nodded their heads, not knowing what the hell was going on. In that brief moment, Anna and Wolf were already walking out the doors. Once out, the air just seemed to lighten up a bit, but there was still tension.

 

“Did any of that scream, ‘ _weird’_ to you?” Dean folded his arms across his chest and stared down at his brother who was staring at the wall, nodding. Dean scoffed “unbelievable” at the same time that Sam drawled a “strange…”


	2. Getting to Know One Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm not the best writer lol, but I do what I do because it's fun. It's gratifying to know that people are willing to read my work. If they like it, then I'm glad. If they don't, then they keep doing what they doing.  
> I finished my finals today, so I can finally put writing as focus. Anyways, enjoy.

Chapter 2: Getting to Know One Another

 

“Angel. You can’t keep doing this to yourself…” Castielle looked away, staring at the floor while ignoring the pain and Anna who was hovering. Nurse Paige was cleaning the wounds on her hands as gingerly as possible. “When was the last time? Last month?” Castielle sat unchanged. “Last Week…?” She froze and shuddered, barely enough to be visible. “That son of a bitch. Paige, take care of her for me.”

 

“Sure. I recommend that she get sent home, though. These need healing.” Castielle jerked in her seat, shaking her head, whimpering. Sighing, Anna pulled out her keys and tossed them at Paige.

 

“Stay at my place for a bit, cuz. I’ll take you to work later.” Castielle chewed on her lip and gave in to Anna’s kindness.

 

“You know…” Paige was sitting there, looking down as she was writing a note to dismiss her patient. “She’s right. You’re working yourself to hard. You deal with a lot of shit as it is.” She ripped the note out of her pad and looked up, holding it out. “You need to take care of yourself better.”

 

Shocked and hurting, Castielle reluctantly shuffled towards her Calculus class to turn in her note and get her things from the classroom. Everyone in the classroom just stared and whispered, but Mr. Hanes gave a curt nod and continued with his lecture. She gathered her stuff and quietly walked out the room, heading for the exit.

 

ɗ ∞ ϲ

 

“Dean, I need to go see if she’s okay. I feel like I did something to him.” Dean was patiently waiting for Anna to come back and watching his brother pace back and forth. He scoffed and shook his head.

 

“Who knows? It’s none of our business. If you’re that concerned about him than just see him later tonight. Boy lives right across the street.”

 

“Boy?” Anna walked in, confused with the turn of the conversation. “Are you talking about Wolf?” She cut in between them and headed for the desk. Dean and Sam both looked up and turned, following her with both eyes and body to watch her. They both nodded and she chuckled humourlessly. Shaking her head, she clarified.

 

“Wolf is a girl. Has been for 17 years if I can remember correctly. She’s not one for appearance and she might seem a bit… boyish, but I know whenever I am with her, she’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.” Both the brothers turned to look at each other before looking at Anna with a dumb look on their faces.

 

“But… Wolf? Angel? What kind of names are those for a girl?” Dean felt embarrassed, but he felt good too to know more about this mysterious Wolf/Angel girl. Sam just looked more embarrassed. He prided himself in the whole “equal rights, respect women” category and had never once hit a girl, even less come into contact with one. It caused him to be more shy around girls overall.

 

He’s had multiple crushes but he had never come to act on them simply because he thought they were too fragile. It’s stupid, he knows. That’s exactly why he was thinking in his mind, _oh God, I just hurt a girl. I’m doomed. I’m going to hell._ Dean on the other hand would jump on anything and everything that was good for him.

 

Anna narrowed her eyes at Dean, almost judgingly. “Angelus is her last name. Everyone calls her Angel; her preference. She only allows people she trusts to call her by her real name; she hates her name.” She looked between the two who seemed confused even still. Sighing, she continued. “Wolf is a nickname given to her by me and the rest of our families.” Both brothers twitched, both in posture and their faces.

 

“Um…” Dean coughed again. “ _Your_ families? You guys are related?” Dean looked back at his brother, the brother who looked spooked and was sitting down. He walked over and placed both hands on his shoulders. “Sammy, it’s okay. You didn’t hurt her. You didn’t violate your stupid honour code or whatever.”

 

“Yeah… Yeah, we’re family. I’m her cousin on her… on her mother’s side.” The end of her sentence ended more of a whisper, but Dean caught up on it, he just didn’t feel like it was necessary to add onto it. Well, all those thoughts from before were quickly obliterated. Dean shivered at the thought.

 

“Okay…” He stood up, nodding his head and looking back at her. “Is _she_ going to be okay?” Anna nodded assuring his concern, but something about it just didn’t settle well in his stomach. After a couple of awkward moments, he decided to change the subject. “So… what kind of nickname is _Wolf_?” He smiled and chuckled. Anna couldn’t help but laugh and smile, albeit sadly it was still a smile.

 

“When she was younger, probably around 3 or 4, she had an obsession with wolves. She just could not have enough of them. She read books about them; she read any book that mentioned one, she even had a wolf doll collection. I don’t know how she got into it, she just did. It was her own way of getting away. She was always shy.” Dean observed her, she looked so nostalgic and calm, almost at peace in regards to the memory. He sat down next to his brother and waited for her to continue.

 

“One time, she brought it up at dinner, a family gathering of sorts. She really wanted a wolf and she would _not_ settle with a dog. Let’s just say she cried herself to sleep that night. A week later, we decided to take her to the zoo to watch the wolves and it just made her so excited. She was jumping in her seat the whole ride, ‘Woves! Woves! We aw goin’ t’ see th’ woves!’” Anna imitated quietly in a childish voice. Stopping, she chuckled lightly to herself in reminisce.

 

“She was such a happy girl back then; that’s what we loved the most about her back then. Even though she was shy, you could see it through her smile. Her excitement made us all happy on the way there, it was contagious. When we got there, however the wolves were not in a good mood. There was some conflict and she watched them fight and she cried for them to stop. The wolves must’ve heard or _something_ because it ran up to the glass and started snarling and barking at her. She’s been scared of wolves ever since.” Anna was laughing by the end of her story.

 

“That’s why we call her Wolf.” Anna was still typing away on her computer. Dean and Sam were just nodding their heads and processed the story. “Ah!” Both men looked up at her sudden outburst. “You’ve been processed and registered into the system.” She smiled and looked at Sam. “I have your schedule if you’d like it.” Sam nodded and took it from her hands, staring at Anna.

 

“Dean, let’s go home.” His brother stood up and nodded at Anna before walking out of the office.

 

ɗ ∞ ϲ

 

 

Castielle had settled into her cousin’s apartment. It was rather large; more than enough for a single woman. It was modeled simply yet very modernly and it filled Castielle with comfort and security. Home was a nightmare for her. She hated every moment of living in that house, but she couldn’t leave her father. Yeah, she knew that he was a conniving selfish bastard, but he was still her father. She had long since come to peace with whom and how he was. He’d gotten better, especially with his violent tantrums when he was drunk, and he was less hands on. Castielle believed that he could change.

 

Vibrating in her pocket, she checked her phone; a text from Anna asking if she got to the apartment safely. Castielle replied with a yes and a thank you. She got a message right after expecting it was Anna, but fear and anxiety dawned on her. It was a message from her father.

 

_-You going to work today? What time are you coming home?_

Castielle gulped, hard. She knew she was working in late today, but she didn’t want to know who and what was waiting for her at home. She replied anyways. She knew how much her father hated being ignored.

 

_-Yes, I am. I’m closing today. So, I won’t be home until around 11:30._

 

Castielle shoved the phone into her pocket before her phone vibrated again. Her stomach was starting to turn and another headache was starting to form. Another text from Anna.

 

- _I’m sending Gabe over for you, just to check up on you. No complaining! I’ll see you later, babe._

 

Gabe was coming over. Castielle loved Gabe, Anna’s brother, he was her favorite. He was one of the only people that could make her laugh and be happy; if he could do that, she knew that he could make her feel safe and loved. He was also her manager and the owner of the coffee shop she worked at, Café Erotica. He lived in the apartment that was right above it, so he had full reign on the shop.

 

Checking the time, it was a little past 9 and Castielle was getting bored. She hated television and she had probably already read all of the books stashed in Anna’s bookcase, so she decided to draw. Drawing was another way that helped Castielle to relax. Ever since she stopped talking, drawing was the only way she could express herself. Losing herself to the adventures and worlds of book was one thing, but drawing was another way of making herself happy.

 

Walking over to the couch, Castielle plopped herself down, pulling out her tattered and abused drawing pad, her colored pencils and her drawing pencils from her backpack. She began to stroke lines and curves, and when time passed and it was coming out nicely. She drew the sky at an angle, drawing angels in flight and one of them was easily noted to be the one with most attention; a beautiful angel with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. Green eyes… That man had the greenest eyes she had ever seen, dusted with gold and brown specks.

 

She shook her head in disgust of herself and scrapped the picture, ripping it out and crumbling it up. She chucked it at the table. What in the world was she thinking? She had only seen him twice and both times was on bad circumstances, _and_ he was her neighbor. He was probably that other person’s father. _Bleh_. Her face scrunched up in disgust and she stuck her tongue out. She continued on a different page, shoving every previous idea away.

 

There was a knock on the door and Castielle jumped in her seat. Checking the time, it was nearly midday. She was entranced by her drawing for nearly 3 hours.

 

“Wolf! It’s me, Gabe. Open up.” Gabe was rapping at the door with his knuckles. Castielle breathed out a sigh and walked over; opening the door Gabe bombarded her with an embrace. It tickled her insides whenever he did that and she couldn’t help but giggle as he picked her up and twirled her around. “Hey Kiddo!” Putting her down, Gabriel placed a kiss on Castielle’s temple.  “I missed you.” Castielle hugged and held him tight, pressing her face into the crook of his neck.

 

Gabriel was only a couple of inches taller than him, 25 years old with brown hair that reached the base of his neck and a quirky smile both making him looks ages younger, he was made for hugs; especially since she can’t get enough from him. People have brought it up in conversation before. It seemed a little to PDA for cousins, people assumed we were a couple; but we assured others that it really was just his way of comforting me.

 

He guided her over to the couch and plopped her down, bringing up a bag of some food. Castielle looked at him and he smiled. “Just food, Peaches. Figured you didn’t eat yet so I brought some over from the café.” Castielle and Gabriel were always close, more so when they were younger than they were now, simply because of how busy they both were separately. They were so close; close enough that Castielle didn’t need her whiteboard to communicate with him. He just knew what she would say or think about.

 

Pulling out the food, he separated it between the two of them, a sandwich for him and a burger for her. While chewing, he picked up the crumbled piece of paper and looked at Castielle. “What’s this?” Castielle’s eyes went wide before trying to grab it from him. Unraveling it, he looked at the figure and the concept. “Hon, this is gorgeous… and _who is_ _this_ handsome man!? Trouble in paradise?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Castielle blushed before shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders.

 

Laughing, he sighed and continued with his food. “Okay, kid. No more about that. You should keep it, though… it’s good.” Castielle nodded hesitantly. “And if you want, you can stay home today. No pay.” Castielle jerked and shook her head fast. Chuckling, he placed his hand on her shoulder and nodded. “Okay. We’ll see what happens.”

 

ɗ ∞ ϲ

 

“Sammy, what happened to, ‘ _I want to go to class today when I get my schedule_?” Dean parked in their driveway, the moving truck was gone. They probably left when the two were out getting some late breakfast at the All-Star Diner on the corner of school. The two maneuvered around the school for a bit after they left to get familiar with the setting just in case. Sam was reluctant, but his stomach wasn’t listening to him. Dean was just plain hungry and wanted to lighten the mood. He took nicely to the manager, Abigail… Avalon—a pretty little red-head that would aid him during his late night proclivities. Sam sighed and looked at his brother.

 

“I just didn’t feel right after all of what just happened. I mean… did you _see_ the way that girl was acting when I barely touched her?” Sam started fidgeting in his seat before quickly opening the door and getting out. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes before proceeding to get out.

              

“Yeah, so what? Maybe she’s all about PDA or some shit like that.” Dean chased after his brother through the front doors of the house and toed off his shoes before passing the living room to enter the kitchen. “Samantha, this is not our problem. Better yet, it’s not even our business. Just leave it at that.” Sam scowled at his brother with the nickname and furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“But—.”

 

“No. And that’s final.” Dean bore his eyes at Sam who was huffing and walking away to go start unpacking his room. Sighing, Dean got a drink of water before he started to unpack the furniture and everything else to get his mind off of the strange morning they’ve had.

 

It was hours until Dean felt like he made a lot of progress. The kitchenware and a lot of small items were arranged; the living room furniture was rearranged and homely but not yet completed. Upstairs, he fixed up his room and removed all his books and vinyl records and emptied out the boxes with toiletries and bathroom items. It was good progress. Sam was well on his way to cleaning up his room and bathroom, too.

 

Feeling he did well for the first day, he decided that he would go and relax, maybe even study a little so he went to go take a shower and shave off the two day old stubble. Once he finished dressing, he packed up his laptop and his favorite Vonnegut book and headed down the stairs, screaming from the bottom, “Sammy, I’m going out for a bit! Call me if you need anything,” promptly followed with a “Sammy’s a chubby 12 year old. It’s Sam..! See you later!” Chuckling, Dean checked his watch for the time and it was almost 3, perfect time to give him time to eat and lounge around for the rest of the day.

 

He’d have to do some online research for local hospitals or clinics to intern at for the rest of his time until he starts school, but that was something he could do later. Today was relaxation.

 

Driving around, Dean finally found a small café on the corner of a street; a corner café with apartments above it. It wasn’t flashy, it was kind of tacky, but it looked like a quiet little place to stay and relax. It probably wasn’t going to be that busy seeing how he passed about 3 Starbucks on the way there and it was a Monday afternoon. He parked his car and got out with all his things and walked in to find the most comfortable setting he’d ever seen. All the colours were mellow and neutral. There were comfortable looking couches and love seats for more intimate settings; there was a fireplace near the back wall and round chairs surrounding it for a homier feel; it was comfy heaven.

 

Dean went up to the counter and ordered a Panini with soup and a side of chips and a cup of black coffee, which surprised him at how cheap it was compared to all of the other franchised stores, not to mention delicious. Sitting down on a make-shift couch booth near the flames, he settled down with his laptop and began working on research while reading a couple of pages; multi-tasking which he was rather good at. He began and didn’t stop until he heard the bells chime at the front door.

 

Looking up, Dean saw two figures walking through the door. The barista behind made their greetings a little more formal than when she greeted him. He looked closer and saw a short guy with neck-long brown hair and another guy with short black hair… wait, no. That wasn’t a guy he was looking at and Dean scrubbed his face down in distress. It was Wolf/Angel and the two were joined at the hip. “Huh… I wonder if they’re a couple,” he whispered under his breath.

 

Shaking his head at the thought, he continued to start working only to realize that he kept finding himself looking up at the Wolf girl. She was listening to the brunette and smiling while walking around to drape an apron around her neck and tie it behind her back. Her smile made Dean’s heart stutter again; it was beautiful and he wish he’d seen it before despite the fact that both of their encounters were in bad circumstances; she was his neighbor and he would like to get to know her better, but for now it was work and a relaxing book.

 

ɗ ∞ ϲ

 

Castielle was riding the rugged Toyota of her cousin with delight. She loved working with Gabriel, but under the circumstances in which she was at Anna’s, he made a deal with her to only work half the day and rest the other half, with pay of course. She loved working behind the counter and making drinks. She loved taking people’s orders and see them walk away with a smile on their faces. She loved it all because she knows that Sweet Beans has the best coffee, most people would say so. Although Café Erotica was a small store, there were regulars and constant new comers. Parking the car, Gabriel looked at her.

 

“Are you sure about his, Puppy? Are you okay to be working?” Castielle nodded her head and looked at her cousin with a look of confusion. He sighed and chuckled. “I know, I know. And I didn’t say you were helpless or incapable or any of those words you were thinking.” Castielle gleamed and got out of the car, Gabe in tail. He walked up beside her and pulled her close with an arm draped across her shoulder.

 

Walking in, Becky was behind the counter and she greeted the two of them. Castielle smiled and Gabe started up conversation. Castielle looked around to see the seating area and recognized a spike of brown/blonde hair and green eyes piercing her way. She stiffened and looked away back at Becky. Gabe pulled her close and whispered in her ear, “You okay, sweets? What’s wrong?” Castielle smiled and shook her head before continuing on to get behind the counter and pulling the apron on. It was close to the time that students were going to come in and study or relax so she began to clean and prepare for the afternoon rush.

 

Students were coming in and out ordering food and coffee; some people even ordered the hot chocolate which was quite delectable, especially towards the sweet toothed people. Gabriel loved sweets and you would see him with candy in his mouth more so than not. Running around with different orders, Castielle couldn’t help but notice a pair of green eyes looking up every once in a while. Her cheeks flushed hot but she blamed it on the running around and the hot machines. Once it began to calm down, Castielle walked up to Becky and tapped her on the shoulder, drawing her attention.

 

“ _Oh my God_ , hi Angel! Did you need something? Are you going to go and take your break now?”  Castielle shook her head and took a pen and paper on the counter top to write. _No, I’m not. Do you know what the guy in the corner of the room ordered?_ Becky looked and nodded her head slowly. “Isn’t he just… _so ordinary_? If only he had brown hair. Or if he was taller! Like the _super broody, super sexy_ Jared from my favorite books, _Paranormal_.” Becky began flailing her arms around, beginning to hyperventilate making Castielle hold her breathe in anticipation. She reeled back, tilting her head in concern as she wrote down on her white board.

 

_No, he’s my neighbor. I wanted to go get him a refill, he’s been here for a while, so I thought he needed one._ Becky’s shoulders slumped at Castielle’s disinterest paired with a heavy sigh, before she glanced back over to the man. “Um… well yeah, he came in a couple of hours ago. He ordered just a black coffee.”

 

Castielle smiled at her and nodded her head once. _Thank you. You can go take your break now; I’ll take care of the counter._ Becky smiled wide and hugged Castielle, a little tighter than she actually liked. “Thank you _so_ much, Angel! I’m so exhausted; I was up all night writing fan fiction. Anyways, I’ll see you in a bit.” Becky tore her apron off and practically ran out the store after grabbing a few things. Castielle heaved a quiet sigh and looked around to see if there were going to be any more customers. Satisfied with the quiet, she turned to get a pot of fresh coffee and walked over to the figure staring at his book and laptop simultaneously.

 

The man looked up at her and she froze for a second before continuing. Castielle hesitantly lifted up the pot and tilted her head towards his empty cup.

 

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, sure…” Castielle proceeded to pour the man some more coffee. “Thanks, Wolf…” Her eyes flicked over to him, finding that he was staring and she froze again, almost forgetting about the coffee until she looked down and seeing it was filled close to the brim. Pulling her hand back, she gave a curt nod and proceeded to walk away before something tugged at her elbow. Looking back, the man was out of his seat and leaning forward, grabbing on to her elbow.

 

She raised an eyebrow in and he smiled nervously, chuckling. “Sorry… I don’t know why I did that…” His voice rumbled deep and smooth and his smile made her stomach flutter and her cheeks start burning. Returning the smile, she turned around fully to look at him. “Are you busy right now?” Castielle shook her head and lifted the pot of coffee. “I was just wondering if you can sit down with me; help me get to know this place better.” Hesitating, Castielle gave in and nodded her head. She stuck up her finger in a wait motion and turned around to return the coffee pot and to adjust the apron so that it only wrapped around her waist and not around her neck. Thinking again, she went to get her whiteboard and marker. Walking back, the table in front of the man was cleared off to the side and he motioned for her to sit across from him.

              

Sitting down, he quirked up and eyebrow and pointed at the whiteboard. “What’s that?” Castielle looked at it and shrugged before writing. _It’s the way I communicate._ He huffed in amusement. “Wow… that’s… different.” He fidgeted in his seat for a bit before leaning over and looking at her closely. “My name is Dean, by the way. We’ve seen each other twice already and we still haven’t introduced ourselves properly.” He lifted his hand and Castielle accepted, shaking it lightly. “You’re Wolf, right? At least I hope so. You don’t have a twin, do you?” The corner of his lip twitched upwards. Castielle worried her lip and shook her head, never letting the eye contact slip. “Is it alright if I call you that, or do you prefer me to call you Angel..?” Castielle shook her head once more, and smirking. She took the white board and wrote down _it’s okay,_ before they started to converse more.

              

Once in a while Castielle would have to get up and check on a customer, but Dean was always accommodating. She enjoyed the conversation with him and before she knew it, Gabriel was calling her name to come to his office. _I’m sorry; I need to go see him._ He shook his head and laughed. “It’s fine, I took up too much of your time. I can always see you anytime, neighbor.” He winked, flashing a smile and Castielle felt heat climbing up her neck. She scrambled out of her seat and went to Gabriel; ignoring the tight feeling in her gut now that she was leaving.

 

Getting into the small office, Gabriel was sitting there sucking on a lollipop with his feet crossed on his desk. Castielle scowled and rushed to brush his feet off. Laughing, Gabe yelped at a start. “Calm it, little cousin. It’s time for you to go home.” Castielle sighed and shook her head in defeat. “I know, I know. But it’s for your own good, and mine. Anna would _kill_ me if she knew you were working in the first place.” Castielle nodded and jerked her head back to say she was leaving.

 

“Here,” Gabe got out of his seat, “let me walk you out.” He put his hand on the small of her back and led her out to get her things before walking to the door. “Text me if you need anything, okay?” Castielle nodded and smiled, giving him a hug. “You don’t need to come in tomorrow; Amber and Audrey have it covered. I’ll see you later, babe.” Gabriel returned the hug and kissed his cousin on her temple before she walked out. Castielle sighed and rearranged her book bag before walking towards Anna’s house where she would wait until it was time to go home. She checked the time, and it was only 7, she still had a long time to go.

 

ɗ ∞ ϲ

 

Dean was a bit disappointed when Angel had to leave. She was a strange person in his point of view, but looking at her closely, he could see how gorgeous she was. Her hair looked so soft and her eyes were the perfect shade of blue. He was disappointed in himself; if he thought she was hot as a boy, it made it ten times better that she was, well, a she. He enjoyed their unorthodox conversation and realized that she was in fact a very straight-forward girl with few words.

 

They talked about his family, especially his brother whom he loves and is very proud of, school and graduate school, different restaurants and places that are good to visit. They talked about transportation and things to do for fun and work, everything boring that just seemed good with her. “

 

Huh…” He huffed under his breath. He looked up and saw Angel walk with that man again and it struck hurt in his chest. He barely knew the girl, who in fact was seventeen, _Jailbait, Dean,_ he chided to himself. When he saw the man kiss her temple, he diverted his attention to the laptop and book which were closed and put away in favor of conversation with the mysterious girl. Dean sighed to himself, shaking his head in hopelessness, until he saw the brown hair guy walk his way. “Shit…” he mumbled. Dean looked up and the man stood there in front of his table with his arms crossed.

 

“You interested?” He quirked a smug smile that made Dean’s stomach turn.

 

“No, no man. Sorry, didn’t know she was yours. No trouble here.” Dean put his hands up in surrender. The brown hair man sat in the seat across from him laughing before pulling out a lollipop. The man leaned in close, too close for comfort and Dean leaned backwards. “Dude. Personal space.” The man snorted.

 

“Not _dude._ Gabriel. Or Gabe, whichever you prefer… hmm… so _you_ must be the pretty boy.” Dean quirked an eyebrow at the comment, “Ah, never mind. But _you_ , sir, were checking out _my_ little cousin. Don’t think that I haven’t kept my eye on you ever since we got in.” Gabe started chewing on his lollipop before taking it out and pointing it at Dean accusingly. “And if I was going to give up my baby cousin for just _any_ pansy-ass, then I’d like to get to know them first.” He leaned back forward before continuing. “And if I knew anything, anybody who wanted my Pup would have to go through me first.” Dean sighed and nodded his head.

 

“Okay, then. Ask away.” Dean leaned in forward, challenging Gabriel with a growl. “Let’s get to know one another. Show me what you got.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this kind of fic is unconventional, and I am in no way an expert in mutism despite my Psychology major, but it's just a little play on my imagination.  
> I appreciate anybody who has taken the time to read my work, it really does encourage me to keep writing. Anyways, kudos and comments would be much appreciated, so would constructive criticism.  
> I'll post next Monday.


	3. Again

Chapter 3: Again

 

Castielle hated home, or what was supposed to be home. Her father did things to her that she hated and she couldn’t voice them out, lest all her emotions come pouring out like a broken dam. It made her head hurt and it made her throat burn whenever she tried to talk.

 

Her father’s habits come and go like an episode and every time, Castielle prays that it’s the end. Everyone knew somehow and everyone knew that he was sick. Castielle knew he was sick, but she tried her best to ignore the fact. He was her father and she was going to try to help him, even if it meant people shunning her and judging her.

 

At school, people whisper, calling her “whore” or “daddy’s little girl” but Castielle tries her best to ignore it. The last time Richard touched her was the day she came home from Anna’s house. After a nice shift talking to Dean and a dinner and a movie date with Anna, she got back home around 10:30 only to be greeted by a dark house and a drunken father.

 

_“Baby, I missed you.” Richard lumbered over and clung onto Castielle as she opened the door, greeted by the putrid smell of old vomit and whiskey rolling off of his person. She froze in her spot as her father slammed the door shut. “Did you miss me, baby? Did you miss your daddy?” Castielle closed her eyes and clenched her fists together, praying that he would just pass out or get too tired._

_He yanked her wrist and pulled her close as he sniffed her hair and her neck, pressing chaste kisses along the crook of her neck. “I asked you a question!”  Castielle shuddered in fear and disgust and tried to pull away but it only made him tug her harder. He sniffed her close and froze. “You little whore! You smell like another man… This… this is Gabriel’s cologne!”_

_Castielle hissed as her father twisted her around so his chest was against her back, pushing her up against the wall next to the stairs. He pulled up close, breathing down her neck and whispering into her ear, “You’re so beautiful, baby. You look just like your mother, so pretty.” One hand still grabbing her wrist and pushing her, the other trailed down her back and across to her front, caressing her abdomen._

_Tears started welling up in her eyes and she sobbed quietly. Richard shushed her, blowing cool wind on her neck. “Keep quiet, baby. Don’t cry. I love you.” He shoved his leg in between hers and slowly unzipped and unbuttoned her jeans, sliding his hand into her panties. “You’re so wet for me, baby. Just for me. It’s because you love me. I know you love me.”_

_Knock knock knock…_

_Richard hissed in annoyance before continuing to touch his daughter. There was another rapping at the door before he pulled out, turning her around and telling her to be quiet. Castielle quickly zipped up her jeans and walked over to where she was sure someone could see her from the front door. Her father pulled the door slightly open and there was a tall boy standing with his back to the door, twirling around at the noise._

_It was Sam, Dean’s brother, Castielle thought in her mind. She stood behind the couch and peered out the door to watch him nervously shuffling on his feet._

_“What do you want!? Don’t you realize how late it is?” Richard growled at the boy who was taken aback by the man’s attitude. He glanced in the house, noticing Castielle shaking before turning back to the man, acting like he didn’t do anything._

_“I wanted to speak to Angel; a-about school. I know it’s late, sir and I do apologize, but it’s pretty important.” Her father huffed and closed the door slightly to hide any unwanted eyes._

_“She’s asleep! She’ll be at school tomorrow, talk to her then.” Richard slammed the door in his face and turned towards Castielle. He walked up to her calmly and placed his hand on her cheek, shushing her even more. Her eyes were running with tears and she curled in on herself, avoiding her father’s cruel eyes. She whimpered as he moved his hand and gripped her hair tight, yanking her head back slightly. She yelped quietly._

_“Did you bring him here, baby girl?” Castielle shook her head wildly in fear. “It’s okay if you did, but you know Daddy doesn’t like visitors. You’re going to have to be punished…”_

_Castielle’s eyes went wide in fear and she felt sick, bile burning the back of her throat._

_“Go upstairs, baby. Wait for me.” He let her hair go and walked towards the kitchen. Castielle sobbed silently, quickly running up the stairs and waiting for him in his bedroom. He liked to use kitchen utensils, wooden spoons and even paddles to whip her—and that night, he paddled ruthlessly below her ass, bruising her thighs beyond recognition and coloring them with bruises of black and purple._

_She didn’t scream; she never screamed, no matter how much it hurt._

_“Pretty girls don’t scream,” he told her numerous times ever since she was a child. She cried herself silently to sleep that night while her father passed out in his room in a drunken fit. Castielle woke up that morning and limped her way around, praying people don’t ask what the matter was._

That was a month and a half ago, and it was nearly March. Her birthday was coming around the corner in two weeks and she was busy up the wazoo. Shuffling around, Castielle juggled school, her father, her two jobs and college. She wasn’t exactly sure if she was going to go, but she tried hard with all of her applications; mostly to local colleges and community colleges.

 

Castielle spared no time thinking about Dean and her small crush, although she and Sam were getting closer; he was taking some of the same classes with her and the teachers found that she was the most responsible to put him under her wing, especially since it was so late in the year where someone would transfer. In payment of her help, Sam would protect her and soon he joined the group that Castielle hung out with.

 

He had a group of his own, but he would go between just to make sure Castielle was okay. People thought he liked Castielle, but he assured her that he was interested in someone else and that his protection was a different business; either way it made Castielle feel better, feel safe.

 

ɗ ∞ ϲ

 

Dean tried to not feel butt-hurt every time he visited the coffee shop and not see “Wolf” there. Ever since he saw her the first time, he frequented the shop just in case of meeting his newly acquainted friend. The first time he told Sam, they both were surprised at how, despite how small the town was, no one should be able to meet someone three times in one day, _and_ have them as your neighbor.

 

Sam would joke around and playfully proclaim that somehow his brother had “found his soul mate.” Dean would retaliate by scowling or throwing some object at his younger brother; but it still made him feel fuzzy inside. Don’t get him wrong, Dean wasn’t about that; he wasn’t a guy who did chick-flick moments, and come on. She’s seventeen. He turned twenty-two late January, it was wrong. There was that and the fact that his little brother was hanging out with her.

 

Whenever he didn’t see her at the shop, Gabe would come and they would chat. They weren’t buddies per se; Dean still thought he was a pain-in-the-ass joker, but it was good company. Dean was enjoying the fact that he was starting to feel welcome in the town; he was starting to see more people and finding himself recognizing people’s names. What still bothered him was what his brother told him the night after he saw her.

 

_“I’m telling you, Dean. There’s something wrong with that family.” Sam crowded in on his brother who was lounging on the couch, reading his tattered copy of Cat’s Cradle. Dean looked up and rolled his eyes._

_“And I’m telling_ you _, Samantha. It’s none of our business.” He put a bookmark in before getting up to grab a beer from the refrigerator. “And it was dark, you were probably seeing things.” Sam shook his head in disappointment._

_“I saw her clearly, Dean. Her dad slammed the door on me,_ and _the next morning she was limping her way around school like she was broken.”_ _The older Winchester leaned against the countertop in the kitchen, taking a pull from his beer and glaring at his brother. “_ Dude _, she could barely even sit in her seat without looking like she was in pain.” He stayed silent and Sam threw his hands up in the air in surrender. “Fine, I give up! You obviously don’t care about your_ soul mate _.” Dean choked on his beer and coughed hard before sputtering it,_

_“_ Soul mate _? Really? Where the hell did you get_ that _come from?” Sam narrowed his eyes and turned around. He couldn’t believe that his brother only took_ those two words _out of that whole conversation. As he reached the stairs to go get ready for bed, Dean called out._

_“Wait. Sammy.” Sam turned around and stared at his brother, waiting for him to continue. “Just… just watch out for her than, would you? For you and for me, I guess. Just don’t let her know we’re watching her.” Sam grinned wide, nodding and rushing upstairs to sleep._

 

For the first few days when he did see her, they talked normally; well he talked, she replied with her board. But after a while, he could feel her getting distant. She looked at him suspiciously and ignored him; which really did hurt him. He barely knew the girl so he brushed it off like it was nothing; he wasn’t going to get heart sick by a girl he just met _and_ a girl who was still in high school.

 

He wasn’t going to be known in the town he had _just_ moved in as a predator; a medical predator. Sighing, Dean continued working on his paper work at his usual spot at Café Erotica. He had gotten the internship for the local clinic, Garrison Health, and for the current week, they had him on paperwork duty, so he took one of his actual free days to continue the last of his paper work at the coffee shop, but for the past hour or so Gabriel had sat down and started chatting it up.

 

Checking the time, it was close to 3 so he decided to pack up and leave before Wolf could come in. He thought that she probably thought he was some kind of creepy stalker or some stupid shit. Packing up his stuff, he heard the bell chime and a bunch of fuss of two people stumbling in. Looking up, the two noticed the other two as Wolf and his brother.

 

The small girl was carrying a beat up Sam with an arm over her shoulder and she turned around frantically looking around the store. She looked straight at Dean and dragged Sam towards him. Dean shot out of his seat and ran over, pulling him off of her small body.

 

“What the hell happened?” Dean’s heart was beating hard and fast and his stomach wrenched in knots. “Sam, Sammy. C’mon man, what the hell happened to you?” Gabriel got out of his seat from within his office and saw a bunch of people standing around the trio.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Gabriel ran down and helped Sam up onto a couch while shooing people away. He politely asked people to leave and closed up shop for a “lunch break.”

 

Groaning, Sam got up. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it, Dean.” Sam started turning his neck and shoulders, loosening up the kinks and knots. His brother scowled,

 

“To hell it ain’t! You look like you just got your ass kicked six ways from Sunday. Tell me what’s going on.” Dean looked up at Gabriel and Wolf who were having a silent, freaky mind-meld, conversation of their own. Wolf jerked her head back at Gabriel with an angry look on her face and Gabe nodded at the two reassuringly before walking with her to his office.

 

Once alone, he looked back at Sam. “C’mon, man. You need to tell me what happened.” Sam groaned again and looked at his brother, gingerly nursing his cheek.

 

“Are they gone?” Dean nodded. Sam continued in a whisper as his brother got up and sat across from him. “Dude, if I thought the family was bad; the school is just as bad.” Sam scoffed and Dean looked at him, swiveling his neck.

 

“Care to _elaborate?_ ” Sam shook his head before licking the blood off of his busted lip.

 

“You should’ve heard the shit they called her. I mean, Dean… they yell it down the hallways and she shrugs it off like nothing… They call her ‘whore,’ ‘skank,’ ‘slut,’ and ‘daddy’s little girl.’ ‘ _DILF_?’” Sam looked down to see his brother clenching a tight fist, his knuckles were turning white.

 

Dean clenched his teeth tight and he couldn’t help but grind them. “Who the fuck says that to a girl?” He could feel the tension from his brother and hear the low growl in his throat. Sam had never seen his brother as protective as he was with him than with another person, which in his mind confirmed the whole soul mate shebang. (But don’t tell his brother that.)

 

“God damn it!” Dean slammed the table with his palm in frustration, causing his brother to jump back in surprise. He looked at Sam with narrow eyes. “So, what the hell happened to you then?” He eyed his brother, much to his discomfort. Sam fidgeted in his seat and twiddled with his thumbs, looking away from his brother’s gaze.

 

“Well… I might’ve taken that ‘watch over her’ thing a little too seriously.” His brother shifted in his seat, waiting for him to continue. “I was looking for her after school to take her home and…” Sam’s eyes flickered between his brother and the ugly painting behind his booth. “I saw a couple of jocks crowding her against the lockers; some grade A douche bags, and they were just… man, you should’ve _seen_ the way they were looking at her… like she was just a piece of meat.” Sam cleared his throat before continuing.

 

“I confronted them and they just told me to shove off, so I got in between them and Angel. The dick punched me and we just got into a huge brawl.” Sam licked his lips again and winced at the pain. He looked at his brother expecting a lecture and a smack on the head but his brother looked smug, proud.

 

“Did you at least get a couple of hits in?” His brother peered in and leaned forward. Sam smiled and chuckled.

 

“Yeah, dude. Of course. Had his ass handed to him.” They both smiled and laughed before settling down in another tense moment of silence. Dean sighed and sat straight against the back of his couch, folding his arms across his chest.

 

“This was not what I was expecting from this place.” Sam shook his head and sighed while messing with a ripped piece of napkin on the table.

 

“Yeah… you’re right.”

 

ɗ ∞ ϲ

 

Castielle dragged Gabriel into his office and slammed it shut behind him, turning around sharply and scowling at him. He raised his hands in surrender and walked backwards in defense. Gabriel knew how scary his little cousin could get if you got on her bad nerves. “Hey, hey. I didn’t do anything.”

 

Castielle tilted her head to the side, unconvinced. “Okay, so what? I was just making friends!” Castielle snorted, flaring her nose and calling up on his lie. “Okay, okay. I was sizing him up for you, no big deal.” Standing up straight, lifting her head up, she couldn’t resist rolling her eyes overly exaggerating. She looked down again at her cousin who had a big smug grin on his face.

 

“C’mon, Pup. He obviously likes you… and you like him.” Castielle took a step towards her cousin threateningly and he took a step back. “I know, I know. I’m not being matchmaker! That’s a strong word for it. I’m being… a mediator. The parent?” Castielle huffed and turned around to sit down on the stool near the door. She pulled out her whiteboard and wrote down the words they’ve been calling her this week.

 

Usually it wasn’t as bad, but this week especially was more than she could handle. _Skank. Daddy’s Little Girl. Daddy’s Little Secret. Daddy’s Little Play Thing. Daddy’s Toy._ Castielle started shaking in her seat, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. Gabriel gasped and scowled, growling absently at the people who could say those things to his little cousin. He walked forward and held her in his arms as she curled over against her knees.

“Don’t worry, pup. It’ll all be over soon. Don’t let those douche wads say things like that to you.” Castielle nodded and jumped in her seat when she heard a loud slam in the other room. Gabriel held onto her even tighter, kissing her on the crown.

 

After a couple of more moments of silence, Gabriel had to ask. “So… that Sam kid, he protect you?” He let go of Castielle, sitting on his desk as she nodded and pulled up her white board writing down little words that described the situation. Gabriel was good at deducting with little clues; he was good with puzzles in general. He was the trickster of the family after all.

 

 _Surrounded. Sam interfered. Fight to protect me. They hit first._ Gabriel groaned as he crossed his arms, crossing his legs and looking up at the ceiling. “I’ll have to talk to Anna about this.” Castielle sighed. She hated getting her family involved and she knew how possessive the duo were together when the time came to it. Castielle stared at the floor before Gabe huffed in amusement. “So…” Castielle looked up to his suggestive smirk. “Was he good?” The two smiled and laughed out loud, enjoying the one moment turned away from the grim turn of events of that day.

 

Castielle walked out with Gabriel in tow to see the brothers laughing together; it made her feel warm inside and a bit envious that she could never have that. She walked up quietly not wanting to interrupt their moment when Dean looked up to her. He stood up out of his seat and hesitantly walked over with his hands in his pockets. He was hunching over nervously with a ducked head, clearing his throat.

 

"So, uh... you're not hurt or anything, are you?" Castielle looked between the man and Sam who was turned around in his seat in an uncomfortable position. She walked past the man and pet Sam's head endearingly before turning back around to face the both so Sam wasn't so contorted. She nodded at the two of them, smiling at their care and comfort; but she didn't want them to worry about her.

 

Castielle pulled out her white board to write down her thanks. _Thank you, but you really didn't have to jump into that fight for me._ Sam sat up straight in his seat looking confused; Dean stepped up forward defensively. "What are you talking about? You could've gotten yourself hurt." Sam looked at his brother before looking at Castielle, nodding at his response.

 

"Yeah, if I hadn't found you, things could've gotten worse." Castielle shook her head and continued writing, _I don't want you getting hurt because of me._ Sam fidgeted in his seat and looked at his brother who was scowling and getting red with anger.

 

"What the hell do you mean we shouldn't get hurt because of you!? You _obviously_ do need some kind of protection after what Sam told me!" Dean had his fists tightly clenched, turning all that anger to whitening his knuckles to control himself from breaking something. Castielle tensed up, feeling her blood pressure rise and she continued to write. _Yeah? Well I've been able to get by for years! I_ don't _need your help!_ Castielle scowled, stomping up to Dean and growling at him before raging out the door.

 

Dean huffed before falling into his seat, packing up his things and forcing them into his messenger bag. "This is fucking ridiculous. She can go ahead and get herself hurt. She _obviously_ doesn't need our help." Sam sat there looking hurt and Gabriel walked up to them calmly. Dean glared at him, "Your _baby cousin_ , is she always such a stubborn bitch?" Gabriel held his hands up in defense.

 

"Hey, hey. Don't think too much about it. She's not used to people looking out for her besides me and my sister. She's always had to fend for herself, y'know?" Gabriel walked up and stood at the side of the table.

 

"No. I _don't_ know." Dean spat out while getting the last of his things together. Sam slouched in his seat looking like someone just ran over his puppy. Gabriel heaved a sigh before making Sam move over and sitting down, making himself comfortable.

 

"It's happening again and I can't do anything about it." Gabriel sighed and twirled his finger around on the table making invisible designs. "She was always stubborn, even as a child... but ever since the accident; she's just looked after herself and her father." Dean sat still. Leaning forward with interest, he couldn’t help but pry some answers out of the short sugar-addict.

“ _Accident?_ What accident?” Both Dean and Sam exchanged skeptical glances before focusing in on the brunette. Gabriel stared at the table, rather reluctant about telling her story without her present.

 

“I really shouldn’t be telling you, guys. I mean you’re great and all, real heroes, but I want Pup to tell you herself on her own time.” Dean grimaced.

 

“And why the hell would she tell me? Tell _us_? She obviously doesn’t want anything to do with me.” Sam huffed in amusement at Dean’s skepticism and ignorance. Gabriel groaned and rolled his eyes to the sky.

 

“Oh, Heaven. Did you _really_ send an _imbecile_ for my dear sweet Pup?” Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“She _obviously_ likes you, you nit wit.” Dean grew red with embarrassment and anger.

 

“What the hell are you talking about? You really shouldn’t joke around like that.” This time it was Sam who rolled his eyes.

 

“Dean. She likes you. You should see the way she perks up whenever I mention you.”

 

“Yeah, exactly. The way she looks at you when she’s working? I’ve never seen her look at anybody that way. Except maybe Brady Jackson, but that was a long time ago.” Gabriel waved a hand, swatting the idea away. Dean scoffed. “Dean-o. That kid looks at like you like you hung the goddamn moon.” Dean rolled his eye and snorted.

 

“She doesn’t even pay attention to me. She doesn’t want to talk to me; she doesn’t even look at me! She’s been ignoring me for the past month and a half!” Gabriel glared.

 

“At least you pay attention…” Dean shot a glare at Gabriel. “Okay, whatever. Anyways, I’ll just tell you the gist of the story.” Gabriel settled into his seat, growing serious.

 

“When she was younger, around 7 years old, she got into a car accident. Her mom was driving and a drunk slipped and ran into them. Her sister died on impact and her mom is now a vegetable at the hospital.” Gabriel sighed and looked at the brothers who were staring at the table.

 

“She works two jobs to take care of her mom and dad. That bastard used to be one of the most powerful business men in the whole South Eastern coast. Now he’s a drunk and we don’t know what he does or has been doing to her. We’ve tried to get people and the law involved but it never stuck. He was too powerful and there wasn’t enough evidence. She wouldn’t even talk about it when asked.”

 

Gabriel looked up and Dean was red in the face, gripping his hands tight making the knuckles turn white and his finger tips turn red with blood constriction. “The stupid son of a bitch made a fool of himself one Christmas. He got drunk and started yelling about how much his daughter loved him and how she _‘makes him feel good.’_ That’s where the names keep coming from. I’ve never seen her look so angry and disgusted like she did before that night. It was heartbreaking… So, yeah. Cut her some slack.”

 

Gabriel tapped the table twice before getting up and walking to his office, leaving the two brothers to mull over their thoughts and to ingest the new information provided to them. “Oh and one more thing,” Gabriel called out before closing his office door. The two brothers looked up at the man. “Do me a favor and don’t try to talk to her. Give her time, she’ll talk to you.” The two brothers sat there in silence and guilt flooded over them.

 


	4. Birthday Bash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm awful, I know. I've just been so lazy and blah. School started two weeks ago and I was sick three weeks ago. I've just been so lazy! I realize, this is one of my first almost completely written stories prior to actually publishing on websites, so it is a bit splotchy and missing pieces and such, but I'm still happy I was committed somewhat. Anyways, here's chapter 4.

“Damn it.” Dean threw his bag on the couch before slouching into it. He scrubbed his face with his palm and sighed out loud, frustrated. He had never seen someone look so hurt before in his life; and he’s seen his share of hurt. The way her face twisted with anger made him shudder; his chest tightened and his stomach twisted.

 

“Well, you heard Gabe. We can’t do anything about it, Dean. She’s probably still too pissed off at us for us to even approach her.” Sam rocked back and forth on his heels at the edge of the room.

 

“I know, Sam,” Dean sighed again, quietly this time. “I know, but still. I feel like an asshole. Just… I guess we should just give her some space first. Let’s wait for her to talk to us.” Sam nodded and headed upstairs to do his homework. Dean shoved his feelings aside and started up on his paper work. Despite the negative outcome of the situation, he couldn’t help but blush at Gabriel’s and Sam’s observation, so yeah; he was a sick bastard. He was morbidly happy at the turn of things and his feelings weren’t one-sided.

 

ɗ ∞ ϲ

 

Castielle was angry. She didn’t show it but her friends could tell. The day she stormed out of the café, she walked home and went straight to her room. She shook and cried with anger for hours before calming down with dry heaves and a pounding headache. She dug into her night stand drawer and drew out her private box of things; important things.

 

She pulled out her mother’s aquamarine crystal cross necklace and held it in her hands tight, endearingly. It hadn’t been taken out since the accident and she needed it then for comfort. Castielle put the necklace on and tucked it under her shirt for safe measures and to hide it from her father before going downstairs to prepare dinner.

              

After the incident, Castielle went two weeks avoiding Sam and Dean. She went through her everyday routine and worked her usual shifts between the diner and the café; only she found it to be more of a chore then. She worked with Sam when she needed to at school, but then she would rush out of class as soon as the bell rang. She took care of her dad and kept up with school work as usual, but the gang knew there was something wrong and they couldn’t handle it anymore.

              

“C’mon, A! This Friday is your birthday, isn’t it? March 7th?” Castielle rolled her eyes and kept walking down to her locker. She hated her birthday; she hated presents and she hated all the extra nonsense that came with the package. Meg lightly clung to her arm, begging for an answer.

              

“Yeah, we can do dinner and a late night movie! All six of us! C’mon, Angel. It’ll be fun!” Ruby ran ahead and stopped right in front of Castielle, making her stop lest she run into her. Castielle sighed and raised an eyebrow. _Six?_ Meg and Ruby nodded their heads together, looking concerned. “Yes, A. You, me, Meg, the boys and Sam! We thought it’d be nice to add an addition to the group. He’s a pretty cool guy and he’s still rather new; thought we’d show him the ropes called ‘Fun’ in town.” Castielle frowned as both Gadreel and Balthazar chimed in.

              

“Dinner?” Gadreel stepped forward.

              

“Movie?” Balthazar followed suit. Simultaneously they exclaimed, “Sounds great!” The way they acted was almost like a really bad musical; it made Castielle cringe and the two girls shook their head in disgust. Gadreel stuck out his tongue before continuing.

 

“Yeah, Sam’s cool. It’d be awesome if he came.” Balthazar looked at Castielle strangely.

 

“Why? Is there an issue? You guys haven’t talked much in the past two weeks.” Meg and Ruby looked at Castielle, nodding in agreement. Meg chimed in,

 

“Yeah, why is that?” Castielle shrugged and wrote down, _it’s nothing. You can invite him if you want._ The four looked at her, skeptical before shrugging it off.

 

“We’d have to separate after the movie, though,” Gadreel said, Balthazar nodding.

 

“Yeah, Gadreel and I have a game to go to in the afternoon. It’s in another state, so we’re driving together early in the morning.”

 

“Me, too Angel. I live rather far from the theatre, so I can drive us there but I’d have to go back home. My mom would want me to be home right after or she’d freak,” Meg apologized. Ruby frowned.

 

“I have to take my sister to a dance recital somewhere far too early in the morning. My mom’s out of town and my dad has work.” Castielle sighed and slouched her shoulders nodding. The bell rang and after apologizing again, they all separated.

 

Meg and Ruby saved Castielle from having to invite Sam for the get together on Friday, but it was still awkward. They were partners in their anatomy class and Castielle really did _not_ want to talk about her birthday. In her eyes, her birthday was just another normal day and Sam seemed to respect that. It was Thursday when he brought it up.

 

“So, tomorrow… What’s the plan?” Castielle shrugged, still focusing on the pig liver on their station and slowly cutting it open with a scalpel. “Do you want me to give you a ride? I can ask my brother to.” Castielle shook her head and picked up her wrapped marker to write. She had to avoid getting formaldehyde and liver fat on her markers or she’d be buying new ones every day.

 

_I’m working tomorrow, but you guys will see me later._ Sam frowned and nodded, shifting awkwardly.

 

“Look, Castielle. I wanted to apolo--,” Castielle stuck her hand up with the scalpel pointed in his general direction to shut him up. She didn’t want an apology and she didn’t want their pity. Sam sighed and nodded. “Okay.” They turned back to their dissection lab and continued in silence, only talking when necessary.

 

Sam got home and saw his brother lying on the recliner and head bobbing while reading a book and listening to Led Zeppelin on his record player. His older brother completely loathed iPods for some reason.

 

_“What’s wrong with what I listen to?”_

 

_“One, they’re_ cassettes _and_ vinyls _, Dean! Two, this is the twenty-first century!” Sam argued._

_“Yeah, and you know who uses those? Douche-bags!” To this, Sam rolled his eyes. “Let it go, Sam!” With this, Dean sauntered off._

“Dean, could you drop me off at the All-Star diner tomorrow night?” Dean stuck one finger up finishing up a page and looked past his book, crooking an eyebrow.

 

“Sure, what for?” Sam shuffled back and forth between his feet.

 

“It’s Angel’s birthday tomorrow and she and her friends invited me over for dinner and a late-night movie.” Dean sat up in his seat, closing the book.

 

“Whoa, it’s her birthday tomorrow?” Sam nodded. “Why didn’t she tell us?” Dean frowned; he was annoyed and hurt. If she really did like him, then why had she avoided and ignored him for the past two weeks? He wanted to give her space, sure, but still. There was only so much avoiding and ignoring he could handle. Sam sighed, reeling Dean back in from his thoughts.

 

“She’s still mad… I tried to apologize and she held a scalpel in my face.” Dean sputtered,

 

“A _scalpel_? She was about to _shank_ you? What is she? A mystery, ex-con, mute? And _dude_ , what the hell? You were supposed to _wait!_ ” Sam shrugged and smirked at his brother’s accusation.

 

“No, you idiot. It was in our anatomy class. She’s my partner.” Dean nodded. He suddenly felt the need to buy her a present. “And I know… It was dumb on my part, but she just kind of… shoved me away.” Dean saw his brother pouting and it made him upset. He sighed, realizing that worrying about it wasn’t going to change anything, and that was his way of dealing with things; sweep them under the rug. He sighed and bobbed his head back and forth looking at his brother.

 

“Okay… I’ll pick you up at the theatre then?” Sam nodded and they negotiated the time. Sam would have to text him after the movie ended. The theatre was a little further in town, so walking was out of the question.

 

It was finally Friday and Castielle had to go to the diner for work. It wasn’t usually her shift but Abaddon needed an extra hand because someone called in sick. She had work at Sweet Bean that afternoon but Gabriel was more than understanding and he filled in for her that day.

 

The gang and Sam were coming around 8 for dinner, so she had to work until then. The shift was slow and quiet, and Meg and Ruby showed a little early to bother her and to snag a couple of milkshakes. They also came to make fun of her outfit. Castielle hated the little beige dress and white apron the workers had to wear, so she rarely let her friends come to the diner when it was on her shift; that day was an exception seeing how they were spending the night together, might as well meet her there.

 

Soon, Gadreel and Balthazar came in and sat at the booth with the other two girls; they sat at a circle booth in the corner of the diner and watched Castielle work and talking amongst one another. Castielle’s shift ended at 8:30, so she would order them their food and drinks while she was working.

              

The door chimed and Castielle looked up from the register to see Sam and Dean walk in. Castielle froze and stared at the two of them, heat creeping up her neck in embarrassment and slight anger. She was still angry; it was irrational but she couldn’t help it. Dean was staring back, still hunched over and holding the door open when Sam smacked his chest with the back of his hand to pay attention.

 

Dean blinked absently and slowly walked up to the counter. Sam walked over to the booth and sat down with the group. Castielle looked at Dean who was slowly approaching and she could see the tinge of red on his cheeks. She looked down at the register to avoid looking at him until he stopped in front of her. He cleared his throat and she jumped, looking up to see him closer than she’d ever seen him.

 

Freckles showered the bridge of his nose and his cheeks and his eyes glimmered a beautiful green; golden flakes accenting them. She glanced down to his mouth and his perfect smile; his lips were a gorgeous shade of pink and full; if she kissed him, she’d probably find them to be soft, too. They were just that damn kissable.

 

She looked back up to see him focusing on her intently and suspiciously, watching her observing him. Castielle pursed in her lips and tried to will her blush away. From the side, the group were whistling and catcalling at the two of them causing her cheeks to flush even more. Dean coughed and Castielle looked back up to see him half-smiling at her.

 

“You look… you look good.” Castielle turned her face away to calm down before turning around and smiling, curtsying lightly. He chuckled in response and it made her heart skip a beat. Picking up her pad, she tapped her pen, prompting him to order something. “Oh, oh. Yeah, can I get a cheeseburger and fries? And some pie if you’ve got any.”

 

Castielle picked up the menu on the side and pointed at the different pies they had. He peered over and worried his lip. “Can I get an apple pie?” Castielle politely smiled and wrote down his order before ringing it in. She sat there looking around, waiting patiently for the order to be done so she could finish up her shift. Dean was leaning on the counter staring at his folded hands.

 

“Wow, I didn’t know you worked here.” Castielle jumped at his voice and smiled awkwardly, nodding. “Sam and I came here the day we met at the school.” He huffed in amusement. “It’s like we’re drawn together or something stupid.” He shook his head before raising his head to meet her eyes. The corner of his mouth twitched into a frown and Castielle felt heavy all of a sudden. “Angel, listen… I’m really sorry. About the other week.”

 

Castielle lifted her hand in protest and he flinched back, a face of rejection beginning to shadow his face. She picked up her pad and began writing down, _Please Dean. Just don’t. Not now. I want to tell you, but I’m still not ready._ They both stared into each other’s eyes until the bell ringing for the order interrupted them.

 

Quickly turning around and bagging Dean’s food, Castielle exhaled slowly to get her heartbeat to calm down before turning back around and handing it to him. As he pulled out his wallet to pay, Castielle raised her hand and shook her head, smiling. Castielle watched him chew the bottom of his lip thanking her. Before he went out the door, he turned around and said something she wasn’t expecting.

 

“You know, you should smile more often. It suits you.” He winked and went out the door; Castielle sighed hard as she watched him get in his car and leave. Castielle took off her apron and joined her friends for dinner to celebrate her birthday.

 

ɗ ∞ ϲ

 

Dean was nervous on the car ride to drop off his brother. Even though the diner was close by, he wanted to go and get some food for dinner since he hadn’t had the time earlier in the evening to grab groceries. Even the process of getting ready to go there was one he hadn’t expected.

 

He took a shower, cleaned the pipes, and changed into his nicest jeans, a grey Henley shirt and his black utility coat; jeez, when did he turn into a teenage girl? Sam looked at him suspiciously, smirking at the idea that his brother had just freshened up to see the birthday girl.

 

He had suspected that Angel had caught his brother’s eye the moment they moved there; she was just his type, _and_ she didn’t talk much. What Sam didn’t expect was how much his brother had liked her; enough to actually be changing that much for the one girl. His brother, as young as he was, was promiscuous. He had his one night stands and he never had serious relationships because, let’s face it; he was a real heartbreaker.

 

Dean just did not do commitment. His brother was jittery and acting strange as if he was nervous; as if it was his first date, yet he didn’t even know if she was going to be there or not.

              

When they got to the diner and Dean insisted on going in to order food, they hadn’t expected that it was Angel to be working behind the counter. Dean’s heart stopped momentarily to see just how cute she looked in her uniform. They’d both been there that first time and a couple times after and he knew that the diner itself was rather modeled in a vintage style, but he didn’t realize the uniforms.

 

The beige dress went well with her complexion and the way she held herself, unembarrassed, was the kicker. He hadn’t realized he was staring or holding his breath until Sam hit him in the chest with the back of his hand. The conversation between the two of them was still a bit choppy, but Dean could tell that she was slowly opening up to him and it made him happy.

 

Sam went over to the booth and watched his brother act like a little boy around Angel. He couldn’t help but talk about their “spark” with the group of friends he’d acquired in the 2 months he had stayed. Once they started catcalling and wolf whistling, he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed for the both of them. He was proud, though. Sam hadn’t seen his brother this happy in a long time, so he let it be. He was just surprised that his brother left as soon as he got his food; he’d expected him to stay a little longer.

 

Dean parked his car on the driveway and slammed his forehead onto the steering wheel.

 

“Ugh, I’m so stupid. I forgot to tell her happy birthday.” He exhaled sharply before getting out and going inside to eat his food quietly, waiting for his brother to call or text him in the next couple of hours. He leaned into the couch and put his feet on the coffee table before turning on the television and watching some bad procedural cop show. He’d rather soon dig his own grave than let Sammy know he watched these types of shows.

 

He shoved a hand in his pocket and gripped onto the little present he got for Wolf. He decided that he would give it to her when he would pick them up and walk her across the street, wishing her a happy birthday. He smiled at his plan and proceeded to watch his show, slowly lulling into a dreamless sleep.

 

ɗ ∞ ϲ

 

The movie was epic to say the least. It was an action-packed, romance movie set in a periodical time. It was also a unanimous choice and everyone enjoyed it. When Castielle and the group walked out of the theatre, everyone gave their presents, said their byes and went their separate ways leaving Sam and her to stand there awkwardly.

 

“I can hold your presents if you want while we wait; I’ve got my bag?” He pulled his backpack off his shoulders and opened it for her to dump her gifts in. “Oh, and hey, I forgot to tell you earlier, but my brother insisted that he took you home since it was so late.” He checked his watch and his eyes went wide.

 

“Yeah, it’s 1:25. It’d be safer and faster if we took you.” Castielle nodded slowly, smiling in appreciation. Sam ran his hand over his hair and grimaced. “ _Yuck!_ Ugh, Gadreel and Balthazar must’ve put syrup in my hair!” Castielle laughed and chewed her lip guiltily; she knew their plans and what they were doing, hell she even watched.

 

“Wait here for a bit, I’m going to go wash this out and wash my hands. I’ll try to call my brother, too so I’ll be right back.” Castielle nodded and watched Sam walk back into the theatre, shaking his hands in disgust. Castielle paced back and forth patiently while breathing out into the air. Her breath condensed into the cold air, leaving trails of white clouds to dissipate into the night.

 

She checked her phone for texts from her friends and Gabe and Anna; she was also nervous about seeing Dean again. Thinking that the footsteps heading her way were Sam’s, Castielle was about to turn around. Instead, two men walked on either side of her, linking their arms together, and dragging her down the sidewalk causing her to drop her phone. Confused, Castielle started panicking but her wails wouldn’t come out. Struggling, the two hooded men were bigger and overpowered here rather easily, causing her to lose her energy even faster. They dragged her into an alleyway behind the theatre where there was another man leaning against the wall, waiting for them.

 

“Hello, little _whore_. Happy birthday.” Castielle looked closely; the corner emergency light reflected the man’s face and it was Gordon, one of the jocks from school that always harassed her in the hallways. Her eyes went wide and she shuddered in fear, trying hopelessly to free herself from the other two guys, who she assumed were Kubrick and Raphael, the same ones that followed him around everywhere.

 

She knew that the three were notorious for their sexual endeavors, but she hadn’t expected them to play dirty. The three of them were slimy bastards with good families but no one liked them, only respecting them because they were part of the football team.

 

The two pushed her up against the wall and held her arms up and apart as Gordon slid over and pressed himself over Castielle, whispering in her ear. “I overheard your little birthday bash was tonight, so we decided to wait here for you. We wanted to give you a little present, _whore._ ” Tears started welling in Castielle’s eyes and she turned her face away from Gordon’s.

 

He grabbed her chin and squeezed her cheeks together before worming his tongue in her mouth. Castielle bit down hard on his lip and he stumbled backwards, rage emitting from his body. He stomped back up to her and smacked Castielle in the face with the back of his hand; she could feel warm liquid roll down her cheek. He must’ve cut her with the class ring on his finger.

 

“You stupid bitch! Ungrateful _cunt_! You want to act like a bitch? Then we’re going to treat you like the little bitch you are!” He looked at Kubrick and Raphael, nodding, they pulled on her arms tighter and Gordon tore open her button up shirt. Kubrick covered Castielle’s mouth to muffle her cries and all she could do was struggle and sob even harder.

 

At that moment, she wished Dean and Sam were there to protect her, to fight them off, but she knew that wasn’t going to happen. She told them that she didn’t need their help. She was going to be taken then and there and she couldn’t do a thing about it.

 

Gordon slid his thigh between her legs and pushed up hard. It was the same technique that he father used and it was always really uncomfortable for her. It made her tip toe and close her legs tight, but the two lackeys used their legs to spread hers wider. “You little slut. I know you like it. If daddy can do it, why can’t we?  I bet you like it when daddy spreads your legs wide. You take it like the little slut you are.”

 

Castielle tried pulling and tugging her arms away, screaming and sobbing as Gordon slid his hands all over her body leaving her feel dirtied and tainted. She cried, wishing that it was just over. Today was just what it was, another day. Now she had a better reason to hate her birthday; she knew she would get the same treatment at home when facing her father.

 

Her attacker slowly unbuttoned her jeans, sliding his hand into her underwear; she felt a jolt of pain and pleasure ride up her spine and she cried harder knowing that it was useless trying to get away; but that didn’t mean she would give up.

 

ɗ ∞ ϲ

 

Sam had walked out of the theatre and looked around. Castielle wasn’t anywhere to be seen and he was beginning to panic. He had texted Dean when the movie was ending and he hadn’t gotten a reply.

              

“Damn it!” Sam looked around, twirling back and forth to see if he could see her walking; there was nothing. It was quiet outside minus a few couples leaving the theatre. He decided to call his brother again and wait for him to pick up.

              

Dean felt something vibrate on his side making him jolt awake. The television was still blaring what looked like _Doctor Sexy M.D._ and he checked his watch, it was 1:35. He shot up out of his seat and checked his phone; he had nine missed calls. Wiping his face of drool, he grabbed his wallet and his keys and ran out to drive to the theatre. The phone rang again and Dean picked up.

 

“Hey, sorry. I fell asleep.”

 

“ _Dean!? Dean, what the hell? Why haven’t you picked up your phone?”_ Dean frowned, surprised at his brother’s frantic tone.

 

“Calm down, Sam. _Jesus_ , I was just taking a nap. What’s wrong?” He could hear his brother groan and breathe heavily on the other side of the phone.

 

“ _Dean, she’s GONE! I can’t find her! I was gone for like 5 minutes and she just disappeared. She knew that we were taking her home and she stood there waiting for me. I can’t find Angel!”_ Dean felt his heart drop to his stomach.

 

“I’ll be there in 5 minutes, wait there.” Dean hung up the phone and slammed his feet on the pedal. He probably broke about 5 different traffic laws that night, but he couldn’t care less.

 

Dean might have illegally parked on the curb only to see his brother running his fingers through his hair, sweat dripping on his face and breathing hard.

 

“Sam, what happened?” The younger brother swirled around and stomped over to his brother, holding a phone in his hand. “Whose is this?” Sam glared.

 

“It’s Angel’s. I found it on the floor when I went to look for her. I think someone took her.” Dean’s heart stopped and he slowly began to feel with anxiety and rage.

 

“It hasn’t been that long; I doubt they took her far. Let’s split up.” Sam nodded and they ran the corner and little alleyways, frantically searching for Wolf.

 

Dean heard a muffled scream somewhere near. He stopped dead in his tracks to follow the noise and it made him turn a corner to see three guys against a girl. Narrowing his eyes and focusing on the girl, his body tensed as he realized it was Wolf. The guy in the middle was pushing her against the wall, his hand shoved in her pants as she tried to kick and get away. Sam came up behind him right after and saw the three pushing the girl against the wall.

 

“Get off her.” Dean stepped forward, growling from the bottom of his throat. It was a surprise he didn’t attack them there; he was warning them and giving them a chance to walk away. The three men stopped and turned, looking at their audience and smiling snidely.

 

“Do you wish to join us? She’s quite the little whore.” The two holding her against the wall were laughing with their leader. Dean heard Wolf groan and moan low as she was crying, the leader’s hand still in her jeans. “See? She obviously likes it.” Dean gripped his fist tight, white knuckled; he could feel his nails puncturing the skin of his palm and blood rising.

 

“Get… the _FUCK_ … off of her you sonsuvbitches.” Sam stepped forward and looked at the assailants.

 

“Dean, those are the three that I fought last time.” Dean looked from his brother and shot a glare at the three men and saw red. He picked up at a slow pace until he started running and he punched the leader in the face, breaking his nose.

 

Sam turned to call the police quickly, giving them the information before joining in the fight to protect the girl. The brothers worked together nicely; they synchronized their ducks and over passes. They punched and jabbed and kicked at a steady rhythm, spinning when necessary and switching roles in such unison that people knew not to mess with the two of them at once.

 

The fight lasted for quite some time before the sirens and lights of coppers and the loud footsteps of policemen arresting the three jocks filled the silent dark. Sam went to go talk to the officers when Dean turned around, only to be bombarded by a small girl and her arms around his waist. Dean pulled her in tighter and closed his eyes, wishing everything to have not gone the way it did and for her to be okay, willing it to disappear.

 

ɗ ∞ ϲ

 

Castielle watched the fight in awe and in fear. She felt cold and exposed as she dragged her body across the wall, curling herself up to protect herself from the fight and to store any heat against her body. Her shirt was ruined and her panties were soiled.

 

It seemed like forever until the sirens came and the fighting stopped with guns and dozens of men. Looking up, she saw Sam walk with the three bastards talking to the officer and she saw Dean with his back turned, his shoulders heaving up and down in synch with his breathing. Castielle got up and ran up to the man, wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing her face against him and crying into his back. He turned around, adjusting himself and held her close, giving her the sense of security and comfort that she needed.

 

She pushed herself away, throwing her arms behind his neck and pulling him in, pressing her open mouth against his. Dean went tense under her for a second before relaxing and leaning into it, coaxing her mouth with his warmth. He slowly trailed his hands upwards and curled one around the base of her neck while the other caressed her cheek, rubbing her cheekbones with the pad of his thumb and wiping her tears away. She winced at the pressure against her cheek causing them to stop.

 

“Sorry…” Dean lightly brushed his lips against hers and they angled their mouths lapping at each other; suckling and chewing on the other’s lips. Everything tasted like salt from the tears, but the warmth of Dean’s kisses soothed her worries. His lips were soft and formed perfectly to hers; she couldn’t help but to just melt into them. It smelled like sweat and testosterone and blood, yet Dean’s scent overpowered it all; the smell of sandalwood, apple pie. The smell of home.

The kiss wasn’t heated; it was security for the both of them. It was peace for Castielle and it was Castielle’s proof and evidence of her thankfulness, her gratitude and her care for the man on the receiving end. It was everything she could muster up and deliver to him without the use of words. She was glad that it was Dean that found her and it was Dean who fought for her.

 

Dean pulled back slightly, breathing heavily. He rested his forehead against Castielle’s and she stared into his eyes. He returned her stare with looks of affection and she couldn’t help but blush. She knew her eyes were probably puffy, swollen and red; she probably had snot running down her nose and the sweat from struggling probably made her hair curl and stick to her face. She knew her cheek was swollen, bruised and bleeding but she couldn’t care any less with the way he was looking at her.

 

He leaned in forward again, never blinking and lightly kissed her mouth over and over again, smiling brighter and wider with each one returned. He moved the hand on her cheek down to wrap around her waist and bring her in closer. Someone cleared their throat from the side and Castielle jumped slightly, pulling away only to be stopped by his arm. Castielle looked and it was Sam shuffling, blushing at what he’d just experienced, and standing next to a cop.

 

“We need statements and what happened, if you please. Or do you two lovebirds need a minute or two alone?” Castielle blushed hard and looked up at Dean who looked down at her nodding, also blushing. “Okay, if you can come with me. Your brother has gone to the medical team; I suggest the both of you do, too.” Castielle nodded, shivering as she realized that she was almost completely naked. An officer walked over and draped a heavy blanket over her before bringing her over to the ambulance.

 

Dean and Sam answered most of the questions and the police had to accommodate for the means of communication on Castielle’s part which was rather discouraging. The EMT noted the evidence her body showed from the attack and took pictures before treating her, mainly her bloody cheek, and the brothers of their bruises and cuts. Luckily there were no broken bones; just bruises and scratches and no rape kit was necessary, under the request of Castielle, besides a swab of the mouth for DNA and traces of blood.

 

They took all of her clothes as evidence, giving her a change of clothes, and soon, the EMT left Castielle alone to cope and to calm down. The brothers came and sat on both sides of her on the back end of the ambulance. Sam reached over and hugged Castielle tight and all she could do was lean into it and smile. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes again but she blinked them away.

 

Castielle turned and kissed Sam on the cheek, smiling as a thank you before turning to her left where Dean sat. He pulled her into a hug, kissing her temple and holding her tight. Castielle melted into his embrace and loved every single moment of it; letting it wash over all the bad that happened no less than an hour ago. Castielle turned to face Dean, pulling the blanket tighter around herself; she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. He pressed into it, relaxing and holding her close. He chuckled lightly before apologizing.

 

“Sorry. What happened to, _‘I don’t need your help?’_ ” Castielle scowled and playfully nudged Dean away. Sam only scoffed at his brother’s stupidity. Dean pulled Castielle closer, whispering in her ear, “I’m sorry, baby. I’m so sorry… It’s my fault; if I came on time, this wouldn’t have happened.” He inhaled slowly, and Castielle shook her head, running her fingers down his jaw, brushing it away.

 

Moments passed, “I’m guessing a ‘happy birthday’ is inappropriate, too?” Castielle snorted wetly and pressed her face against his chest as he pulled her flush against his person, twining their fingers together. Tears were forming and her nose began to run. Dean released their hands and she took the opportunity to wipe her face as she watched him dig into his pocket, pulling out a little grey box. She looked up with wide eyes in question.

 

He leaned in forward and whispered in her ear, “Happy birthday.” Castielle took the box and gingerly opened it up. There was a silver pendant shaped like a wolf lying inside; the wolf was bent and its legs curled inwards like half of a missing piece. It was beautiful and Castielle lifted it out, examining the necklace with awe and sobs. Dean chuckled, rubbing the back of his head nervously and looking around but at her.

 

“There’s a matching piece of that necklace…” He grabbed at his neck and pulled out the second pendant of a wolf mirroring the position, “If you want, we can wear it together—I’m not trying to make you… I mean, by all means… if you don’t want to… _Ugh,_ this is stupid…” Sam was snickering to Castielle’s right and her cheeks grew hot and red. She took the pendant and wore it, aligning it together with Dean’s matching pendant. When the wolves were pressed together; its curves and its paws shaped itself into a heart. Castielle chewed her lip, leaning inwards and lightly kissing her new lover. Pulling away, she leaned in closer to the side, close to his ear before she quietly whispered,

 

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed it? Didn't enjoy it? I wrote this like.. two years ago and I was so proud of myself. I want to improve and excel as a writer, and well, bad writing is still writing. You can only get better with practice.
> 
> If you are a subscriber for Free At Last, don't worry. I'm still working, but like I've said. School, time, laziness. It all gets to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I hope you did... cause this was my first written fic in so long. So, if you liked it, Kudos and Comments are much appreciated. If not, then that's fine, too.
> 
> Thanks again,  
> Peace out, Bitches.
> 
> contact me at: [tumblr.](http://pandemoniax3.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
